Development and industrialization of domestic robots (i.e., service robots) are the future trends. Domestic robots will gradually spread to millions of households. For example, existing sweeping robots can implement the sweeping function.
However, current domestic service robots are unable to identify the location of a direct or indirect person to be served, which severely affects the user experience.